Happliy Ever After
by GleefullyLovely
Summary: Darren Criss answers a phone call to very grave news. His ex-boyfriend is missing. Where is Chris Colfer? Under Kurt and Blaine, but it’s Darren and Chris. I own nothing. Contains swearing.


The loud chime of his ringtone going off repeatedly echoed through out the small space. Rousing the lone occupant who'd been sound asleep.

"Hello?" Answers the male groggily into the cellular phone.

"Darren?" Comes a familiar voice "Sorry to wake you so early on your day off. Have you seen or heard from Chris at all?"

Darren, now fully awake jumps upwards, bed creaking loudly with the movement "No, I haven't. Is something wrong?"

"That's what I was afraid of," whispers Glee producer Ryan Murphy "Chris never showed up on set today. After a few hours of him being late I finally sent one of the PA's to get him, but ..."

"But, what?" Demands Darren, now getting out of bed and walking down the dark hallway.

"She found a body ... God, it's awful, Darren. Will's dead, she thinks he was stabbed to death! Police are analyzing the scene now but, Chris is no where to be found."

Darren's breath hitches "Chris is missing and Will's dead?"

"There's signs of a struggle so Chris didn't go quietly or willingly. Police think it was a hate crime or worse." speaks Ryan shakily "I know you two broke up, but you know him so well, Darren. If he was able to leave any clue behind, you'd know it instantly. We need your help, Chris needs you."

Darren nods his head in stride, the male now opening a lone bedroom door "We'll find Chris, no matter how many break ups or fights we have, I'll always be there for him. Give me just a bit to get ready and I'll head right over."

"See you so-" Swiftly the call is ended so that the growing in pitch muffled sounds wouldn't be heard over the phone.

Dark eyelashes clumped together with fresh watery tears, wrists pulling against the tight rope restraints. Lips protesting against duct tape across the mouth, brow furrowed in frustration as blue eyes shoot straight into void brown orbs upon the newcomers arrival.

Darren hums as he crosses the room, crouching down and running his fingers over the tear stained cheeks "Don't cry, Chris. I've got you, you're safe here with me."

Chris glares, angry retorts spewing from his mouth, only to be hindered by the long duct tape strip. Fingers clumsily searching to undo the intricate slip knots keeping his wrists bound behind his back while his ankles were tied to the legs of the sturdy metal chair.

"That was Ryan on the phone, he's worried about you." Fingers running along the tapes edge "If you're good and promise not to scream, I'll take off the gag, what do you say, Chris?"

Chris starts to yell angrily, head recoiling away from the captors hand, icy blue gaze never wavering.

Darren sighs before removing the gag anyways "So stubborn, but that's one of the many things I love about you."

"What the hell, Darren?" Spits Chris, voice hoarse and choppy "What are you doing?"

"Really, Chris? What do you think I'm doing?" Mocks Darren, the man walking around the trapped boy.

"I _think_ you murdered my boyfriend and kidnapped me!" Growled the struggling captive as his ropes are pulled even tighter "Oww! Do you really think you'll get away with this?"

"I don't see why I wouldn't," clarifies Darren as begins to work on the ankles "No one suspects me. My fingerprints will of course be all over the crime scene and the police won't even think twice about it."

Chris' eyes widen in fear "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you, Chris Colfer." Answers Darren Criss, the man now crouching in front of the boy "When we broke up, I about died inside. We made a huge mistake and I had to fix it before it was too late."

"I'm sorry, we?" Chris tugs on the rope "You broke up with me, Darren! YOU LEFT ME!"

"And it's a mistake I'll never make again." Speaks the elder male

"You can't do this!" Declares a mildly panicked Chris "You can't keep me here!"

Darren laughs "Oh, but I can. Do you really think taking you was just a spur of the moment decision?" Hands giving a grand tour of the room.

"Blacked out windows, nailed securely closed for your safety and well-being. Video monitors that alert my phone if you so much as breathe differently. Re-enforced door with multiple locks, and that's just all I'm going to tell you, Chris. You're not going anywhere I don't want you to."

Chris stares as Darren runs his hands through his brown hair "I planned this, been preparing it for awhile till I had everything I needed. All that was left, was you."

"No, that's ... You couldn't-" Chris shakes his head back and fourth in disbelief "Darren, you need to let me go. I'll make something up to tell the police, a story! I'm good at those. They'll for sure believe me and we can continue on playing our roles of Kurt and Blaine."

"There's no Kurt and Blaine, only Darren and Chris." Brown eyes harden, the grip on the brown locks now pulling "I'm never letting you go, Chris."

Chris grunts in pain "Owww! Darren, stop!"

"I won't lose you again, we're going to have our happily ever after."

"This isn't a fucking disney movie!" Growls the struggling captive "Its not going to end with us riding off lovingly into the sunset on a magic stead or a horse drawn carriage!"

One final tug downwards is all it took for Darren to claim Chris' lips for his own. One-sided kiss growing hungrier and hungrier.

"Oh, Chris ... I love you, need you so much."

Chris bites down hard on Darren's bottom lip, tiny droplets of crimson staining his tongue.

"Did you just-" Darren grunts before pulling away, hand poised in a smacking motion.

"Bite you? Hell, yes I did!" Retorts the bound boy "Fucking untie me right now, Darren. This isn't funny, it's not cute or romantic. I'm not yours! We are no longer a couple and we sure as hell aren't friends after this!"

Darren takes in a deep, calming breath, internally counting to ten "You're much more of a handful than I thought you'd be."

Chris rolls his eyes "What did you think would happen? You'd attack and kill my boyfriend, take me and whisk me away to a land of pure imagination where I'd fall head over heels in love with you? Fuck you, Darren!"

Darren's jaw clenches "Chris, I'm being very patient with you regarding the situation, but you're starting to piss me off."

"You should have thought of that before kidnapping me!" Berates the brunette "This is real fucking life, not some messed up fairy tale! You will be going to jail for this."

Darren chuckles "You really believe that don't you? That I'll be arrested and you'll be saved and rescued. I hate to burst your bubble, but no ones ever going to find you, Chris."

"Damn it, Darren!" Screams Chris in frustration "You can't do this! You can't do this to anyone. But, especially not to me. Not after everything we've been through. You have no right doing this to me!"

"It's because you're you that I have-"

"You don't have to fucking do anything!" Rebuttals the bound boy "There's nothing left between us, Darren. Any chance you may have had of us reconciling? You just destroyed when you murdered my boyfriend and kidnapped me!"

"That's enough!" Orders the black haired elder, placing the silver duct tape over Chris' mouth once more "I love you and this is happening whether you like it or not!"

Darren brushes his uncombed hair into place with his fingers, back arching backwards as his head starts to pound. "You'll understand someday that we are meant to be. If that means you have to be kept tied up and gagged for the rest of our relationship, then so be it."

Chris' glare and retort falters as Darren moves to exit the prison. Muffled pleas begging for the man not to leave him escaping his silenced lips.

"You need some time alone, Chris. I don't enjoy leaving you, my love. But, until you learn to behave yourself and treat me with respect, that's how it'll have to be."

Chris' eyes widen, body fighting to escape the chair, unintelligible words rasping through the duct tape as the door to his prison shuts and locks.

"I'll be back soon, Chris." Darren leans his forehead upon the wood, barely able to hear Chris' desperate cries from within "I love you and I can't wait to live the rest of our lives together, happily ever after."

**Second story of 2020! :) Ok, so I got this idea from a Teen Wolf story on Archive of our own by Irresponsible_bear which I highly suggest giving a read.**


End file.
